Reach
Reach is a human colony world in the Epsilon Eridani System, located deep into the Inner Colonies. It is 10.5 lightyears away from the Sol System and is located at Earth's metaphorical doorstep. Reach is the fourth largest planet in the Epsilon Erandi System, and second closest to the star Epsilon Eridani. The planet was the first to be colonized by humanity in 2043 when Spire Industries found the Nova Cores deep in the Annex Complex in 2018 and created improved starships in 2047. Which that could travel 1.7 lightyears per hour that would eventually become a new home for the overpopulated refugees of Earth. Reach was 19,403km in size that was eventually more than enough for the refugees that were exiled or unfortunate to live on Earth from their worries of being desperate on where to live. Reach became the central hub for the Strategic Planetary Forces ( SPS ) as their military headquarters and holds the majority of it's largest fleets. Such as Battlegroup Dakota and Battlegroup Leona that composes more than 100 vessels. Including the notable Halcyon Class Cruiser The Pillar of Autumn. Later, in the near closing days of the Covenant War in 2372. Reach was attacked by the Covenant when the Covenant found an artifact on Octanius Sigma Six and sent it's forces to Reach when it saw a large significant human presence around Reach. The Battle of Reach was triggered, lasting from July 26, 2372 up to September 15, 2372. Where the SPS suffered it's devastating defeat from the Covenant Forces, and the planet being the only shield from them to reach Earth. Though, despite the devastating defeat of the SPS. The Covenant lost 80% of it's Forces. Including 3/4 of the Fleet of Particular Justice and 2/3 of the Fleet of Redemption and Contact. Even at the initial loss of the Covenant's ships. The SPS lost over a thousand vessels including the irreplacable Supercarrier "Triffecta" when it engaged a steady but suicidal assault to the CSO-Class Supercarrier. Because of the remaining numbers, Reach was partially glassed. Several numbers of colonists survived the war and waited for months until the end of the Covenant War in March 2373. This battle made the Covenant learn that everyone in Reach were prepared to die to protect Earth. Reach was re-terraformed later in 2393. With it's cities including New Mombasa and New Mobius established in the opening of the 25th Century. Reach is the second most important inner colony below Earth and is the major stop point for the majority of the SPS Fleets. Information Reach was considerable important being the second most key colony just below Earth. For the SPARTANs, it was home for them since the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Program were headed here. Which SPARTAN Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 considered Reach "A Paradise". While the rest of the Economist called Reach being a "Titanium Planet" since Reach is enrinched with Titanium supplies. Another important benefit and factor for the SPS Military to produce more vessels.